


We Young

by ShellheadsEri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Crack, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate and inaccurate interpretation of song lyrics, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sorry Not Sorry, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellheadsEri/pseuds/ShellheadsEri
Summary: The blush now overtook the entirety of Baekhyun's face, his neck, spreading even beneath the collar of his sweatshirt. Wide eyes were staring back at him, with pink lips parted in shocked embarrassment.Sehun can feel his own face making a similar expression save for his cheeks, which he assumed was now adorning a sickly pallor, unable to decide whether to blush from mortification or become pale from this nightmare of a situation.He frantically tried to think about anything to force hisexcitementdown, trying to picture appalling things like Jongin’s sweaty sockless feet or Minseok Hyung's face when the said feet were anywhere near his person, really anything to make the darned thing to stay down!But the only thing that now echoed in Sehun's mind was (the hECK?!) his own and Chanyeol Hyung’s song, ‘We don't stay down, cuz we young, cuz we young’complete with the booming bgm and all.Oh, the horror!





	We Young

**Author's Note:**

> First of all wishing the happiest birthday to our genius idol Byun Baekhyun ♥️  
> This story has been sitting in my docs for so long, I thought I'd post it on this special day.  
> Also I'm already starting to miss a certain fake maknae and wanted to distract myself with some good ol' crack!
> 
> Disclaimer: I love "We Young" it's a great song. Just that I thought it'd be funny to play with the lyrics and if you don't share the same sentiment, well sorry and thanks for reading anyway.  
> Again, it was not my intention to offend anyone with this fic. It's what it is, pure crack. And some fluff too.  
> Please enjoy!  
> XOXO

“Aargh! I'm so exhausted, I'd be so happy to not move for a month”, Baekhyun groaned dramatically as he plopped down practically on top of Sehun's lap, “and the only thing I wanna do in that month is sleep!”

“Why Hyung? I thought tiredness and weakness are for mere mortals like us. What happened to the endless energy you're always boasting of, _Oh Mighty One_?”

“Yah! Maknae, don't make me hit you. Respect your elders. Where your manners at?” But the narrowed eyes were not enough to conceal the mischievousness dancing in its depth or the fond exasperation in the admonishment, so Sehun knew his Hyung was not really offended.

Chuckling, he guided the other boy’s head to his own shoulder and tried to suppress the happy sigh at the contact.

Despite claiming to be exhausted to the core and even wanting to sleep for a month, ( _Yeah_ _right!_ Sehun couldn't stop rolling his eyes even if he tried; his tiny Hyung indeed was a ball of endless energy, he'd be up and about in no time once he got his fill of rest and Sehun even suspects he is in a weird competition with Yixing Hyung about who needs the least amount rest! Seriously he is so done with his Hyungs) Baekhyun promptly dug his mobile out as soon as he settled into the crook of his dongsaeng’s neck, and started playing with it.

Sehun may or may not have made a noise of protest at this blatant dismissal from the handsome singer after making himself a makeshift pillow for the latter but otherwise remained silent because he's selfless and mature like that!

He turned his head to the side only to see that Baekhyun is engrossed in his phone by now.

Long, beautiful fingers danced across the screen of the sleek device, the movements elegant and oddly captivating. Even if he was only fiddling with the phone, nothing to write home about, the fact that it was Byun Baekhyun doing it though, made something as mundane as that fascinating.

Well that or Sehun is easily entertained and definitely need to raise his standards.

He shifted a little, adjusting the weight of Baekhyun's head but also inadvertently causing the pleasant smell of the other boy's shampoo, the musky tang of his sweat, something so undeniably Baekhyun to waft into his nose. He had a hard time controlling himself and not planting his face into Baekhyun's neck and smell him like a creep. Still, he couldn't help leaning a little towards the shorter, sue him. Having Byun Baekhyun in his arms, pliant and content was a heady feeling.

Too bad a certain part of his anatomy also seems to agree, a little too enthusiastically, if you ask him. _Uh oh!_

Baekhyun is gonna get an eyeful if he happened to look down now. Suddenly Sehun was never this grateful for his oversized hoodie that was long enough to cover his thighs. He discreetly adjusted the hem of the said garment firmly over his lap and settled back only after making sure the other won't notice anything weird if he were to glance downwards.

Phew, that was a close call! Now he just need to focus his attention elsewhere and hopefully his little “problem” will go away by itself.

 

**_THUNK!_ **

 

Sehun was jolted out of his wayward thoughts by the sudden noise and turned towards a pouting Baekhyun, who was currently rubbing his very red nose.

“Did you just seriously drop your phone on your face, _again_ ?”, he asked the mirth clear in his voice. ‘ _That's what you get for trying to take sneaky selcas of your absolutely perfect and adorable self and an unfortunate me caught unaware in various unflattering angles’_ , he didn't add.

“No?”, the redness that was now spreading towards his mochi cheeks told another story.

“Sure”, he conceded deciding he could be the bigger person this once and spare teasing his Hyung, and not because he saw the threat of an incoming thwack in the chocolate eyes that's now struggling to remain open. Nope, not at all!

The droopy eyes blinked once, twice. And then Baekhyun yawned wide, his exhaustion seemingly catching up to him.

“Anyway, your bony shoulder is so uncomfortable, I was starting to get jittery. Good thing you are gifted with the thickest thighs of this world, after mine, of course.” With that he dropped down on Sehun's _glorious_ lap unceremoniously.

The retort for the underhanded insult to his shoulders, -which was just fine and very muscular thank you very much, Baekhyun is just jealous his isn't the only broad one- died in his mouth as he watched the other boy turning and making to nuzzle into his belly.

“Nnghh”, something which is a cross between a pleasured groan and a terrified squeal escaped his throat instead.

Sehun was so afraid to look down and see Baekhyun's reaction for himself. He briefly entertained the idea of Baekhyun not noticing anything amiss but any hope he had of the latter being blissfully unaware of his _little situation_ was shattered when his Hyung made a sound not unlike himself. He willed himself to move his neck and slowly looked down.

The blush now overtook the entirety of Baekhyun's face, his neck, spreading even beneath the collar of his sweatshirt. Wide eyes were staring back at him, with pink lips parted in shocked embarrassment.

Sehun can feel his own face making a similar expression save for his cheeks, which he assumed was now adorning a sickly pallor, unable to decide whether to blush from mortification or become pale from this nightmare of a situation.

He frantically tried to think about anything to force his _excitement_ down, trying to picture appalling things like Jongin’s sweaty sockless feet or Minseok Hyung's face when the said feet were anywhere near his person, really anything to make the darned thing to stay down!

But the only thing that now echoed in Sehun's mind was (the hECK?!) his own and Chanyeol Hyung’s song, ‘ _We don't stay down, cuz we young, cuz we young’_ complete with the booming bgm and all.

 

_Oh, the horror!_

 

What followed was some of the longest seconds of Sehun's life. But it was at least entertaining what with the accompanying cheerful music his brain oh-so-helpfully provided with and all. Not.

Between the cacophony of “We don't stay down”, he produced his own phone as though from thin air but from the general direction of his crotch and shoved into Baekhyun's face without preamble, breaking their impromptu staring contest. “Sorry, it dug into your face huh?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Never mind though. I'll just..” With that he smoothly turned away from his crotch _(thank_ _lord_ ) and closed his eyes.

He looked as though he fell into a deep sleep instantly but the sound of the very uneven breath gave him away.

At least Sehun thought so because he couldn't hear anything much outside of his own erratic heartbeats and of course the chorus of “We don't stay down”- his perv of a brain wouldn't stop playing the freaking song by the way, he got the memo that _it_ wouldn't stay down, he doesn't need his brain’s constant reminder, thank you very much.

And wow! Baekhyun must have been more tired than he initially thought if he didn't even tried to tease Sehun or called bullshit on his excuse attempting to pin the blame on his poor phone. Oh he knew his excuse was pathetic. Even he wouldn't have believed himself if the roles were reversed. But he sure as hell didn't want to question his luck and jinx himself by overthinking and worrying about the lack of teasing.

If by some miracle Baekhyun's decided to spare him, who's he to complain?

After hesitating for a few more seconds, Sehun gently dropped the hand which was awkwardly poised above Baekhyun's head to his hair and started slowly combing through, the motion relaxing him and his Hyung, if the tension bleeding out of the latter's body was anything to go by.

Sometimes all he wanna do was wrap Baekhyun up in a fluffy blanket and just cuddle him to his heart's content. Turns out right now is one of those times. Serenely sleeping in Sehun's lap, Baekhyun looked positively ethereal, all relaxed and free from all the tensions and problems of his awake self. Sehun couldn't stop staring nor did he want to.

Affection for the other boy swelled his heart and he thought not for the first time, how lucky he was to have Baekhyun in his life.

Sehun was once again jolted out of his sappy thoughts when Baekhyun let out his signature puppy like sounds. He stopped the ministrations of his hand _and_ silenced himself at once.

When did he even start humming the darned song out loud, he didn't know.

“Mmm..why'd you stop Sehuniee, t’was so good”, mumbled a sleepy voice and although he had no idea, if the comment was about the massage or the humming, Sehun resumed carding his fingers through the silken strands but forcibly kept his mouth clamped shut.

Before long Baekhyun once again relaxed and he'll consider that a win.

And if the song continued to play in a loop in his head and ‘ _it’_ didn't stay down until at least he too succumbed to the spell of sleep, well that's nobody's business but his!

 

* * *

 

 

“Wakey-wakey Sehuniee, come on get up sunshine”

“I'm up, I'm up Hyung. Gee you can stop yelling now”

“Aww! You wound me Maknae dearest. I just wanted to remind you, in case you forget that ‘WE DON'T STAY DOWN, COZ WE YOUNG’”

Baekhyun deserved the pillow that came flying towards him but he didn't mind, not the least, judging from the delighted cackling that followed his initial shriek of shock.

Maybe he spoke too soon. Sehun is never going to live this down. Or more accurately stay this down cuz apparently We. Freaking. Young!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic ^^ So please be gentle with me.  
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
